


What's In a Name?

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　“We are not naming our son after your older brother,” Tony proclaimed, staring his husband temporarily turned wife down, crossing his arms over his broad chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Going by mythology in which Loki can change genders

“We are not naming our son after your older brother,” Tony proclaimed, staring his husband temporarily turned wife down, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“Adoptive older brother,” Loki swiftly corrected, “And why not? Thor is a good strong name.”

“Just no,” Tony was not going to back down this time, “How about Anthony or John or Bruce?”

“Ugh,” Loki groaned in exasperation, “You just had to mention your ex’s name, didn’t you?”

“Fuck,” Tony swore under his breath, his arms falling to his sides once more, “I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t mean to-” He sighed, “Look we can use Thor if you want to, but only as a middle name.”

“That’s fine by me,” Loki smiled, glad to finally be getting his/her way, “How about Anthony Alexander Thor Stark?”

“Hmm,” Tony pondered this a moment before voicing his approval, “That’ll work,” He smiled a bit himself, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Loki gave him a quick peck on the lips, “Now, go set the table while I finish making dinner.”

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. After stealing another kiss, he went to go do as he was told, wondering just how the fuck he had gotten so lucky.


End file.
